


【柚天】澄清谣言的小方法

by AdaWE



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, yuzuru hanyu/boyang jin - Freeform, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaWE/pseuds/AdaWE
Summary: *假设天天去了蟋蟀俱乐部的平行世界AU。*可能会很狗血，随便看看就好。





	1. 澄清谣言的小方法（一）

金博洋刷手机刷到那条关于羽生结弦和梅德韦杰娃绯闻的时候，正好刚跟加拿大的托尼老师手舞足蹈地交流完技术性问题。

过两天就是5月20日，他打算把自己好好打扮一番然后给自己的女神们一个惊喜。

托尼老师的剪刀在他头顶卡擦卡擦地挥斥方遒，声音很是悦耳，不过金博洋的心情却愉悦不起来。

作为一名公众人物，他深知与媒体的紧密联系意味着什么，他们的镜头和笔头随时都能像尖刀一样刺向你。某些媒体实在是不甘寂寞，他们不喜欢平庸，也不喜欢事实，他们甚至不喜欢好的，只有能第一时间吸引群众目光并能持续发酵下去的噱头才是最重要的。所以普通的东西会被他们无限夸张化，虚假的会被模棱两可成现实，好的方面将不会再被人们所注重，反正就像谁谁谁说的，八卦是人类的第四大本能，遵从这种本能就好。

金博洋记住了这本八卦杂志，恨不得直接拿在手里撕碎然后扔到小编的脸上。

他翻了翻微博，果不其然，作为世界花滑男单之王、现役No.1的羽生结弦的大名已经上了热搜。他记得上一次羽生上热搜的时候是成为震惊世界的66年第一人，是以打破纪录的冬奥会花样滑冰男子单人滑卫冕冠军的身份跃然在众人眼前；梅德韦杰娃同样，也是以杰出的成绩惊艳了热搜榜。那才是他们这些优秀的人正确的出现方式，而不是像这种被窥探了私生活的娱乐圈明星一样，被无聊的谣言缠身，然后成为他人茶余饭后的消遣。

他想羽生的粉丝们肯定已经炸毛了，因为作为羽生铁粉之一的自己，此时也非常不爽。

 

第二天一大早，金博洋来到蟋蟀俱乐部的豪华冰场，像往常一样争当上冰第一人。

浇冰还未结束，他就安安静静地蹲在旁边，托着腮发呆。

奥瑟教练和许教练都有些奇怪，这孩子以往不是像小猴子一样兴奋地上蹿下跳，起码也拗着那小细腰小胳膊小腿做热身运动，反正一刻不闲着。今儿个怎么突然进入思考人生的状态了？

同样感到奇怪的还有稍后到来的同门们，尤其是和金博洋在大赛上经常碰头比较熟悉比较关注他的几位。

 

“博洋前辈怎么了？今天好像没什么精神啊。”这是很疑惑的车俊焕。

“我也觉得，练滑行的时候刚开始还好好的，滑着滑着就成了游荡的小幽灵了。”这是抱胸点头的费尔南德兹。

“对啊，就连羽生师兄在他面前过去都没反应。”这是越来越担忧的车俊焕。

“拜托，从来就没有给过反应过好吗？”这是一脸不屑的费尔南德兹。

车俊焕眨了眨眼，好像是哦。他转过头望向又一次从金博洋面前划出优美弧度并单脚进入3A的羽生结弦，以及像老大爷遛弯一样慢腾腾绕着冰场转并且目光依旧呆滞的金博洋。咦，是他的错觉吗？羽生师兄的背影好像一瞬间变得幽怨起来了？

 

不过没过一会儿，金博洋又突然重新振奋起来了。手脚舒展开，速度也跟了上来，以火热的状态正式进入今天的训练菜单。

但是本着友好热情、互帮互助、八卦不能放过（划掉）的同门情谊，费尔南德兹和车俊焕最后还是上前拦住了金博洋，然后一左一右地将他揽到了旁边。费尔南德兹还体贴地从他蜘蛛侠抽纸盒里抽出一张纸巾给他递过去：“来，擦擦鼻涕。”

金博洋受宠若惊又莫名其妙地接过，道了声谢谢，不过他还是没好意思直接在两人面前擤鼻涕，只能转过身去。然后就看到了不远处，羽生和梅娃并排挨在一起聊得很开心的样子，羽生还从自己的噗桑身上抽了张纸递给她。

费尔南德兹注意到金博洋的背影似乎愣了一下，便随着他方向看过去。

 

金博洋很快转回来，用只露出手指的萌袖跟兔子洗脸似的搓了搓放下刘海后只有巴掌大的小脸。

车俊焕担忧地问：“博洋前辈是不是精神不好呀？有哪里不舒服吗？”

金博洋一脸疑惑：“啊？没有啊？”

费尔南德兹摇了摇头，这样不行，哪有那么直接问的，只有旁敲侧击才能收集到真正不可告人的秘密。他上下打量了一番金博洋，视线停在他的头发上，不再是夸张的蘑菇头，长短适宜的刘海软软地堪堪滑过那双弯弯的浓眉，两边鬓角尖尖的搭在耳朵旁，看上去显得他更奶了，费尔南德兹笑了笑：“boyang剪头发了？真好看。”

金博洋点了点头，挺开心：“是的，为了后天做准备。”

“后天是什么日子？”

“后天是5月20日，520就是……”金博洋顿了顿，觉得用中文谐音来解释给两位外国人听有点麻烦，于是干脆说，“算是我们中国现代年轻人的告白日子吧。”

费尔南德兹和车俊焕瞪大了眼，异口同声：“告白？？？”

“是啊。”

费尔暗自瞠目结舌，我了个乖乖：“……boyang要给谁告白？”

金博洋耸了耸肩膀，脸颊泛红一副极其不好意思的样子：“给我的女神”们。金博洋小朋友极其害羞之下并没有用好英语的单复数。

于是费尔和车俊焕都倒抽了口气，平常看似老老实实没长大的小孩儿此时竟然要在本国情人节给自己女神告白了？收获了不小信息量的两人呆了好一会儿，错过了问他女神是谁的机会，反应过来时，金博洋已经被教练喊走了。

车俊焕用胳膊捅了捅费尔：“哈维师兄，你恋爱经验丰富，见多识广，你说，给自己心仪的女孩表白之前，都是那种状态的吗？”

费尔回想了下金博洋刚才呆滞的满场游魂模样，挠了挠下巴：“根据我的经验，只有被奥瑟教练从房间拖到冰场时我才那个状态。”

 

金博洋从教练那里回来后，一个人抱胸思考着关于接下来对本赛季曲目训练计划的改进方向。

想着想着，目光又不由自主地落到旁边，发现自己正好对着一边散步似的滑行一边仍然惬意地聊着天的羽生和梅娃，思绪慢慢飘远。

羽生还是和梅娃关系那么好，他到底知不知道那些已经掀起一阵腥风血雨的绯闻呢？还是说，即使知道了也无所谓？

毕竟是朋友，真正朋友之间的关系，是不会被谣言所破坏的吧，真正光明磊落的人，是不会畏惧那些谗言的吧？他可以随时召开发布会，或者等待任何一个记者采访的机会去澄清那些事情，但是不会因此而去疏远自己的朋友。这样才是强大的羽生结弦吧！

这样，才是他金博洋所仰慕的羽生结弦吧。

 

旁边的旁边，费尔南德兹和车俊焕依然待在一块儿。从费尔南德兹的视线望去，是金博洋在看着和羽生在一起的梅娃，梅娃眼神专注地看着羽生，侧脸充满了欢乐，就像朵明艳欢快的花儿一样。

他觉得他好像知道了什么不得了的事情，内心一阵又一阵的激动，热血沸腾，浑身喧嚣得跟要爆炸了一样。

车俊焕看向突然兴奋起来的费尔：“师兄你怎么了？”

驰骋情场多年的费尔南德兹握紧拳头，双目放光：“小车，太精彩了！我们有好戏看了！大大滴一场好戏啊！！！”

“根据我多年的恋爱经验，boyang他！”

“他暗恋梅娃啊！！”

TBC.


	2. 澄清谣言的小方法（二）

费尔南德兹作为现役花滑男单里最年长的一辈，又是情场老手，他一直自诩自己有双善于发现爱与美的眼睛，虽然这些爱与美有时候会瞎了他的眼。

 

他知道梅娃对羽生有好感。当然了，有那个女孩子会不喜欢羽生呢？人长得好看，双商又高，还是世界第一。费尔不知道这其中的男女之情占了多少，但他能理解初绽的粉红少女之心难免会泛滥到他那位优秀的师弟身上。

同样的，他也知道，他那位万千少女梦中情人的师弟对新来的boyang小师弟有点……特别。

费尔记得16年世锦赛颁奖的时候，合影环节自己作为冠军站在中间，他那两位分列亚季军的小师弟站在两边，小细胳膊交叉在他背后。右边那位对左边那位细不可察的小动作透过自己薄薄的考斯腾清清楚楚地传达过来，他甚至能数得清到亚军同志对季军同志摸了多少下，挠了多少次，而自己只能装作不知道然后跟个在旅游景区让小情侣合照的雕像一样在中间露出迷人的笑容。

还有那之后的记者采访环节，作为冠军的自己仍然被分配到了中间，于是过程中亚军同志的视线又不知多少次穿越了他这座比利牛斯山直达另一边拥有无限“可能”的季军小朋友，费尔觉得自己简直是在做X光检查。

 

这些还只是暗戳戳。而在平昌奥运会green room的时候，宇野昌磨的分数一出来，费尔眼睁睁地看着羽生立马上前搂住了眼眶已经微红的金博洋，在大庭广众面前、全世界人民面前，摸上了金博洋的大腿，摸上了那个离小翘臀只有不到一厘米距离的地方！费尔觉得场面太过刺激，只能先埋头系鞋带。弯了一会儿，见他俩好不容易分开了，刚想松口气直起酸疼的腰来，又看到羽生再次将人按进了怀里，那一瞬间费尔很想直接抽出鞋带将他俩勒住！

特别，呵，请原谅他将这种“特别”称为“图谋不轨”。

 

其实对于这段三人关系，费尔老是觉得少了点什么。今天才发现，最后一环，终于圆满了！

三角形啊，是这个世界上最稳定的结构！单向三角关系啊，是这个世界上最令人热血沸腾的关系！

 

费尔觉得自己很可能是极少数、甚至是唯一知道这个“真相”的人，起码在蟋蟀谷是这样。于是他本着西班牙人热情大方的做事风格，第一时间将这个秘密分享给了车俊焕。

涉世未深的小车师弟一脸难以置信：“这……这比我们家的三千集偶像剧还狗血啊。”

费尔拍了拍他肩膀，语重心长地教导：“你还小，要知道生活往往比偶像剧狗血多了。三千集算什么，现实中能延续三千年呢。”

“如果师兄你说的是真的，”车俊焕焦急起来，“后天博洋前辈就向梅德韦杰娃前辈告白了，到时候会发生什么事啊？”

费尔一愣，这他倒是没考虑那么多。金博洋告白梅德韦杰娃，会是什么样的场景呢？

纤细的东方少年面对着心仪的东欧少女，阳光正好，灿烂的光晕跳跃在两张年轻的脸庞上、肩膀上，漫天花瓣纷纷飞舞，东方少年看着少女，目光虽然羞涩，但又深情万分，他微微启唇……

——然后镜头突然一转，转到一旁矗立的羽生结弦身上。

 

 

费尔南德兹猛地打了个寒颤。

 

“阿嚏！”

羽生吸了吸鼻子，立马从噗桑背上抽出纸来把鼻涕擤干净。他侧过身，偷偷地瞄向离他距离不算太远的金博洋，发现那孩子还是一如既往地看东看西就是不看向他这边，心里又是一阵郁闷。

 

博洋今天心情是不是不太好呢？

他今天并没有像往常那样皮，和其他人交流也不多，只是一个人在练习，但是练着练着就不对劲了，自己有好几次稍微改了一下滑行轨迹，把握着距离从他面前经过，那孩子都没有反应。好吧，虽然这也是常事了，但自己能察觉得到，原因不同于以往的完全专注，这次则是因为完全走神了。

是什么事会让博洋如此在意呢？

羽生脑海里霎时闪过一个念头，像雷电的闪光一样晃了他一下。

他不知道会不会是那个原因，想想时间似乎刚刚好，在所有人能够给出心底最深处最真实的反应的时间点，金博洋的心情就突然低落下来。

他发现自己的心跳因为这个可能性而狂乱不已，控制不住地只想滑到金博洋面前确认清楚，可是理智告诉他，现在不行，人太多了，你这样上去问会吓到那个孩子的。羽生深吸一口气，按住骚动的内心，又退了回去。

梅娃这时滑了过来，跟自己打了声招呼。

“事情没平息啊。”

羽生转过头看她，知道她在说哪件事，无奈又讥讽地勾起略冷的笑容：“这才多久啊，在我公开澄清之前，是不会暂时结束的。”他用了“暂时”这个词眼，因为谁都知道，这种事不是第一次，也不会是最后一次发生，谣言就像烧不到根的野草，永远没有生长的尽头。

梅娃沉默了一下，问他：“那你打算怎么澄清呢？像昨天跟我说的那样吗？”

羽生愣住。

昨天，梅娃看到那些编得乱七八糟的绯闻的时候，就打算去找羽生说清楚，自己确实对他有好感，但这与转组的事毫无关系，只是因为自己不想输，想拼尽全力在这四年里最后一搏而已。然而那个应该连社交账号都没有的男人却早一步出现在自己面前，露出了一个抱歉的笑容：“对不起，Zhenya，给你添麻烦了。”然后朝自己深深地鞠了一躬，日/本人血液里过分郑重的礼节观念让梅娃一时间有些手足无措，待他抬起头来时，脸上是更为认真庄重的表情：“你放心，我会去处理好这些麻烦的，虚假的事就应该被厉行终止。”

梅娃怔了一下，羽生的态度她很明白，他没有误会，也让自己不要误会。多善解人意的人啊，给了一个那么适宜的机会和台阶，此时按照原本的计划，自己就应该顺理成章地说我也是这么想的，我也会想办法去澄清这些事实。事实上，梅娃却没有想象中的松了一口气的感觉，反而被某种难以斩断的情愫堵住了胸口，驱使好胜心极强的她直直地望向羽生的双眸，问道：

“如果说，我，真的喜欢你呢？”

对面的男人脸上严肃的神色出现了一丝动摇，这让梅娃的眼底瞬时闪过一点光亮。然而下一秒，那张俊秀无比的脸上浮现出温柔的笑容，能让全世界倾倒的冰上如玉的公子对着自己露出那样的笑容，估计任何一个女孩子都会欣喜若狂，但梅娃的心却一点点凉下去，因为她从那笑容里看到了明显的拒绝，她听见他说：

“抱歉，Zhenya，我有喜欢的人了。”

 

我有喜欢的人了。

 

如果这么说的话，肯定会掀起更大的风暴吧。

羽生低头有些自嘲地笑着，其实，他真的有那么一点想当着众多媒体的面，通过他们手中的工具，正正式式、坦坦荡荡地向所有人宣布，他喜欢的人是谁。可是在此之前，这个秘密连那个被自己喜欢着的人都不知道。

“我知道。”

羽生猛地抬起头，看向少女，少女明艳靓丽的脸上是了然得意的神色，她眨了眨眼，靠得更近，保证声音只悄悄地传进羽生耳朵里：“你喜欢的是博洋选手吧。”没有疑问只有肯定，“我观察过，虽然很细微，但是很明显，也很真实——你喜欢他。”梅娃看向不远处，羽生也自然而然地望向那处——金博洋刚做了几组连跳，此时正双手叉后腰踱着步，黑色的训练服更凸显那盈盈一握的腰身曲线完美起伏，羽生眼神沉了沉，稍稍移开了点视线。

梅娃没有发觉，只是说道：“但是你没有告白，我敢保证，你不说的话他永远不会知道，同样的，你也不会知道他在想什么。就像现在，”她歪了歪头，“你了解他现在在烦恼着什么吗？”

少女继续分析：“说不定他看到了那则绯闻，要么纯粹是普通粉丝看到自己的偶像被伤害了而生气，要么就是误解了我们的关系。如果是后者的话，那就奇怪了，为什么会因为误解了而不高兴呢？”

羽生微微别过头，线条诱人的果冻唇完全掩饰不住地弯起了一个欣喜的弧度，看得梅娃涌起了打击报复的冲动，话到嘴边立马急转弯：“……很可能因为博洋选手他喜欢我呀！”

 

旁边原本稳稳落地的学员还没来得及开心，就被突如其来的爆笑吓得脚底打滑摔了个四脚朝天。

 

欧式大双几乎已经完全看不见的羽生不顾形象地笑得前仰后合，本意只是开个玩笑的梅娃觉得自己的自尊心好像真的受到了伤害。

“笑什么，你看他之前都把外套给我穿了，他借过给哪个女生？！还有我夸他皮肤好他不知多开心，话说他皮肤真的超好啊，近看都完全看不出任何瑕疵……”

“是是是。”羽生撑起笑疼的腹部，单手抽过了一张纸巾递给喋喋不休起来的梅娃，“先擦擦嘴巴吧，口水都流下来了。”

 

不过羽生得承认她有句话说得对，不说清楚，金博洋可能永远也不会知道。在向官方澄清之前，他得先让那个少年明白。

 

对于金博洋来说，羽生是他崇拜的、想要追赶的对象，是场上的对手，场下的朋友。但场上，他没赢过羽生一次，场下，他俩并非彼此最好的朋友，私人交流不算多。金博洋总觉得在羽生面前，自己会不自觉地收敛起所有的浮夸的调皮的小动作和小心思，很是乖巧。除了语言交流有碍之外，更多的是每次遇上羽生，都会有种他不知道怎么把握的情愫涌现出来，他现在还是能用小号在社交平台上刷“我了个丢羽生真帅”，但一到面对面，就只剩下傻笑着点头和有意无意地若即若离了。

比如现在，羽生托着餐盘笑眯眯地问自己“我能坐在你对面这里吗？”的时候，金博洋能给的反应就是叼着半个鸡翅傻愣地点了点头。

羽生满意地坐下来，开始找话题，他看了看金博洋面前的盘子：“哇喔，博洋好喜欢吃炸鸡呢！”

金博洋条件反射地想张开胳膊把自己的餐盘围住不让人看，不过鉴于那样做更丢脸，他忍住了，还往羽生那边推了一点：“你要不要也来一块？”

“好呀，谢谢你。”其实羽生对炸鸡这类油炸食物并不感兴趣，但既然是他的博洋主动给的，又怎么能不要呢？“那博洋也吃一下我的小番茄好不好？只吃肉的话营养很不均衡呢。”语气宠溺得近乎撒娇。

大哥，你没看到我盘子里还有好几块玉米棒吗？

金博洋看着羽生递给自己的不知为何会多出一碗的通红可爱的小番茄，很乖地软软说了声“谢谢”，拿起一颗放进嘴里，汁水清透，酸酸甜甜的，美味得不可思议。大概是金博洋愉悦的心情太过溢于言表，这让羽生油然而生一股作为饲养者骄傲满足的幸福感。

以食物作为活跃气氛的媒介，羽生和金博洋聊得很欢快，话题也转得快，从食物到耳机，从加拿大到中国到日本，从本赛季新规则到戈米沙和费尔南德兹的女朋友哪个更难缠，几乎无所不包无话不谈。没有什么重点，就是两个少年人在最美好的年纪里，在同门的日子里，最普通的时间里，无忧无虑地边吃边聊，畅谈人生，纯粹得就像水晶一样。

窗外温柔的阳光掠过青翠的叶缝洒进来，光影斑驳，修饰着两张年轻美丽的笑容，任谁拍下了这一幕都会忍不住贴近胸口永远珍藏。

然而坐在附近斜对角的梅娃背对着他俩，听得焦躁症都要被逼出来了。这叫什么来着，皇帝不急太监急？于是立马托着吃了一半的餐盘脚下生风径直走到羽生身边。

“嗨，你们好，聊得真开心啊，介意我加入吗？”

羽生眉角抽动，[ 气氛正好呢，你来掺和什么？]

梅娃鄙视地瞥了他一眼，[ 好啥？你俩是买完菜回来碰上的大妈大婶还还是看完电影逛街吃饭的小闺蜜？宇宙被你们研究透了都说不到重点！]

羽生不服气，[ 我这不是怕吓到他，所以才铺垫一下么？]

梅娃很想呐喊，那个冰场上撩人从来直来直往只要效果不要命的男人呢？[ 天都快黑了你还铺垫什么？]

从金博洋的视角看来，对面坐着的男女正在进行旁若无人的“眉来眼去”，而自己则熠熠发光。口中的番茄一下子就变味了，没有刚才那么甜美，呛人的酸味让他胃里一阵反感。他默默地放下仅剩的几颗小番茄，重新吃回自己餐盘里剩下的半根玉米棒。

 

“费尔师兄，可以了，你的牛肉已经被切烂了。”

车俊焕好心提醒一下拿着刀叉机械地重复着切锯动作而神思已经明显飘到另一桌去恨不得变成个大吊灯倒挂在那三人头顶的费尔南德兹。

如果在平时，费尔和车俊焕看到他们三人一起吃饭是没多大反应的，起码金博洋完全处于状况外，另两人心思再不纯也搞不出什么事。但现在不同啊，单向等边三角关系啊，真真正正的修罗场啊，你看金博洋那不高兴的样子，多明显啊。费尔干脆把刀叉一扔，还吃什么红酒牛排，爆米花呢？快把爆米花给朕端上来！

“师兄，他们仨这就聚头了，还没旁人，会不会出事啊？”

费尔南德兹表示无所谓：“出什么事？还能打起来不成？你以为他们真会谈到敏感话题吗？”

 

这边，梅娃对着比自己大两岁的金博洋，就像对着亲弟弟一样，笑得十分亲切温柔，她说：“博洋哥，你有喜欢的人没有啊？”

 

隔着两排桌子的羽生结弦和费尔南德兹同时喷水。

 

羽生：就算不铺垫你也不用那么直接吧？

费尔南德兹：这上来就是敏感话题？

社会我梅娃，人狠话不多。

 

金博洋直接懵住：“啊？啥？为什么突然问这个？”

“没什么，就好奇啊。博洋哥人那么好那么可爱，我在想有什么人能被博洋哥喜欢呢？”

羽生眼看着少年白皙得过分的脸容立马染上晚霞似的红色，娇嫩得就自己刚拿起来的小番茄，他情不自禁地放到唇上轻蹭，水泽润得越发透亮诱人。

对于这突如其来不知目的的问题，金博洋的心一阵揪紧。他抬起眼，坐在他对面的羽生结弦和梅德韦杰娃仿佛是世界上最耀眼的存在，耀眼得让他心里眼底都一阵酸涩，身心反应都让他闭上眼睛。可是他不想闭眼，就像他经历过的所有比赛，无论你前面是怎样强劲的对手，你都不能退却，退却就输了。

 

金博洋不想输，无论是冰场上还是现在。所以他放下玉米棒，说出了连他自己都不确定的话，但是语气异常坚定:“是的，我有喜欢的人。”

羽生的动作猛地一顿。

梅娃小小地抽了口气，赶紧追问：“是谁？”

空气突然安静下来。金博洋双手搭在桌子上，肩膀收得就像绷到极致的弹簧，浑身僵硬，不知如何开口。

 

费尔南德兹：这就尴尬了。

TBC.


	3. 澄清谣言的小方法（三）

费尔南德兹凭着看热闹不嫌事大时候仅存的良心，很想帮他新来不久的小师弟发一条全网求助：

暗恋的女孩当着我偶像的面问我喜欢的人是谁，怎么办？在线等，加急！！

ps:暗恋的女孩还暗恋着我偶像。

 

费尔发自内心觉得场面一度非常残忍。惨，太惨了。

 

羽生结弦在金博洋说出那个回答后，深吸了口气紧紧顶在了气管入口处，不敢呼出去，不敢惊扰半分，生怕错过了什么。手中的小番茄被他无意识地用力捏到变形，流下的水红色汁液顺着纤长的指节滑落，在掌心蜿蜒的纹路里和浸透出来的汗水交汇成发光的细流。他动也不动地看着金博洋，阳光在他眼眸里折射成光点闪烁，里边是任谁都能看得出来的不加掩饰不受控制的情感涌动——除了金博洋。

 

情绪同样被顶到极点的金博洋在被追问后就又低下了头。他经历过几乎所有跳跃都失败但还得逼着自己滑完一整套自由滑的时候，现在就是不亚于此的另一种程度和意义上的公开处刑。比赛失败了他立马能找到其中哪怕一点失败的原因，还能跌倒后重新站起来。现在呢？现在这种情况可以吗？话说，这算是什么情况？偶像绯闻女友当着偶像的面问我有没有喜欢的人？金博洋一瞬间有种自己处于羽生结弦女友粉的位置，设身处地地思考了一下，大概会爆炸吧。

即使是女友粉，也只是粉丝而已。

不过即使是粉丝，也有资格和勇气对着偶像大声说“我爱你！”

但是，他好像不能呢。

 

“对不起，我不能说。”最后，金博洋给出了这样一个答案。

 

金博洋离开后，梅娃有些抱歉地看向羽生：“好像助攻失败了。是我问的方式有问题吗？呃……羽生君？”

 

羽生猛然回过神，摆摆手：“啊，没关系。”

梅娃见他有些失神，脸上也没有了刚才的自信和光彩，好像思绪都被离去的人给一起带走了：“不是吧，只是这次没有得到答案而已，你不用那么低落啊。其实想也知道，博洋哥不可能在我们面前说出来的。不过话说回来，要是他回答没有还好，有的话，”梅娃单手托腮，秀眉皱紧，“要么是你，要么是另外几十亿人中的某一个，羽生君你觉得自己赢面有多大？”

羽生没有说话，将被自己捏烂的小番茄扔到旁边的垃圾桶里，再用纸巾细细擦干手心的汁水，拿着托盘站起来，身姿优美的青年逆着光，低头对梅娃牵起一个平淡的笑：“吃饱了，我先走了。”直至转过身后，面上再无一丝笑意，嘴角绷紧，眼神冷厉得跟每次大赛上冰前都有得一拼，唯一不同的是，纠紧的眉心泄露出他此时并没有如火的胜负欲和兴奋感，驱不开的忧虑和困惑缠绕在心头处，脑子里全都是刚刚金博洋微微低头时的表情。

为什么，博洋的样子看上去那么痛苦呢？

喜欢一个人，会露出那样痛苦的表情的吗？

 

金博洋把自己摔进柔软的床铺里，脸蛋和枕头来了个柔软的负距离接触。他只要一回想起中午在餐厅的那一幕，浑身就被小刺叮住一样“嗷嗷嗷”地翻滚个不停，只想把自己刷新个遍把那些记忆画面全都洗掉。

“太丢脸了太丢脸了！”

他全程不敢看羽生表情，也不知道自己什么表情，说不定在羽生眼中，自己比自己想象中的还要丢脸吧？还有，他说了什么，“有喜欢的人了”“对不起，我不能说”这都什么话啊，这不是他皮皮天本天的风格啊，恋爱经验为零的金博洋你装什么深沉呢？这下误会大发了，不会一下子就要传遍整个蟋蟀谷了吧？不会再就漂洋过海传到国内了吧？他的那群老铁是要视频笑死他呢？还是要亲自飞到他面前笑死他呢？

不过，羽生和梅娃怎么看都不像是会背后乱传他人八卦的人。

那么，羽生会怎么想？对于他有了喜欢的人，羽生会有什么想法呢？是好奇，还是开心？就像是替一个普通朋友终于找到了真爱而开心，或者自己的迷弟终于踏上恋爱旅程而开心？还是无动于衷，只是当作无关紧要的小八卦，听一听饭后就将其忘掉呢？好像无论哪种情况，对自己来说，都是那么的糟糕。

金博洋撑起身，随手划拉开锁屏，第一个跳出的消息居然还是阴魂不散的绯闻，并且有愈演愈烈的迹象。传播的营销号还增加了，文字虽然基本是只靠瞎猜的老生常谈，但是图却变化多端，有几张实在不得不吸引他的注意力：好像是某次冰演时，彩排的时候羽生拿着自己心爱的噗桑去逗梅娃，梅娃转头对着他，两个人望着彼此，脸上的笑容是何其的幸福夺目；还有一张是谢幕的时候，羽生半边身子微微向前探，伸长手去打招呼，另外半边身子则紧紧地挨着梅娃，看上去就像把少女圈进自己怀里一样；还有其他的……每一张都亲密无间，在外人看来般配到刺眼。但在金博洋眼中，就只剩下刺眼了。

短短的一天时间，他发现自己的心情变化得猝不及防，原本极力去逃避去否认去想方设法压在最深处的东西，被狠狠地用铁镐撬开，以狼狈不堪的姿态暴露在阳光底下。

金博洋把手机丢在一旁，无力地将头靠在书桌边。原生态实木桌上整整齐齐地摆着好几个盒子，金博洋一伸手就能够到——那是他的骄傲，是从小到大，他付出的心血和汗水所换来的成功。金博洋一个一个地将盒子打开，嵌在软垫里的不同图纹昭示着他经历过的遍布世界的每一场艰难的比赛。他开心的时候，会打开来看，如数家珍，不开心的时候也会打开来看，那是他永恒的动力。

他把这些奖牌带来加拿大，为的就是激励自己，让自己谨记，我是为了让自己变得更强才来的，为的是得到比这些奖牌更高的荣誉才来的。

他知道蟋蟀俱乐部有羽生，那个被他当成光芒追逐的男人，就像普鲁申科和亚古丁，那些自己无法超越但不断驱使着自己去超越的传奇，他渴望接近他们，哪怕不能登上神坛，也可以创造属于自己的历史。

本以为那就是自己最大的野心，谁知过来后却发现有其他东西超出了自己的想象：他没法把羽生单纯地当成崇拜和追随的人了，或许从不知什么时候开始就是这样。

就像铁对磁铁的吸引，靠得越近，越容易被吸过去。自己越靠近羽生，就越无法自控，就越危险。

 

就算没有梅娃，也会有其他的女生。羽生结弦值得最美好的伴侣，最幸福的婚姻，最安稳的生活，一代又一代。

有些事情，从一开始就不该发生。

 

远在俄罗斯的戈米沙这两天一直有不好的预感。尤其是当他看到了那些很可怕的消息的时候，然后发现风暴中心的那三个人都在加拿大，甚至都在同一个训练中心，每天低头不见抬头见，他就觉得可能会发生什么大事。

但是鉴于自己和那帮人隔了一个太平洋，他也乐得事不关己高高挂起，再大的麻烦都与自己无关。毕竟自己这边也忙得飞起。

 

直到收到羽生结弦的信息。

 

羽生首先亲切慰问了一下戈米沙最近过得怎么样，浪得是否还开心，再询问一下自己定制的冰刀进展怎么样了，什么时候能发货。

戈米沙回复道：很好很好，很浪很浪，开心开心，就快就快。

要多敷衍就有多敷衍。

 

然后那边就跳出下一条消息：

——听说博洋他有喜欢的人了？你知道是谁吗？

戈米沙吃惊地瞪大眼，盯着那条讯息反复查看。这是怎么回事？按照现在热火朝天的发展，不是该金博洋来问的吗？

——你听谁说的？

——博洋自己说的。

戈米沙更懵了，这是什么神剧本？羽生结弦的绯闻还能套出金博洋的暗恋对象不成？你们北美大陆咋那么能呢？

——博洋说自己有喜欢的人了，但他没说是谁。

是你啊，笨蛋！戈米沙对着手机翻了个白眼。

——而且……他很不开心的样子。

是了，以为暗恋对象不会接受自己，还和别的女生传绯闻，换我我也开心不起来。

——我不希望看到他那个样子。博洋他要是喜欢上了一个不值得他爱的人，并为此而痛苦万分的话，我是不会允许的！

戈米沙的手抖了抖，他有些被吓到了。

——你、你想干嘛？

 

羽生结弦穿着一身素色的休闲运动服，靠在走廊的墙壁上，阳光透过窗棂投射进一束，正好在青年优雅而健劲的身姿上镀上斑驳的金色光华，微小的浮沉在他周围像羽毛一样轻轻飘荡。羽生头也不抬地打着字，多伦多并不热烈的午后光线照耀着他眼中的坚定。

 

——我要把博洋的心从那个人那里夺过来！

 

掌握多国语言、巧舌如簧舌灿莲花、交际能力花滑top的戈米沙先生，此时此刻竟不知如何回复。事情发展超乎他所预料，他突然不想暗示羽生金博洋的心之所属其实你了。过了许久，他才慢吞吞地敲了一行字过来：

——那你不就好棒棒？

 

下了决心，那就要去做！羽生自诩是个说话算数言出必行的男人，但是当他付出行动后才发现，现实比他现象的要难缠得多。

不知为何，从中午过后开始，金博洋好像看见他就躲得远远的，他甚至连靠近说句话都不行，更别提什么夺心大计了。下午的训练，金博洋一改之前宇宙大漫步的节奏，滑行速度加快，并且路线诡异，两人的轨道交接距离从来没有小于过两米；中场休息也是，不是黏在许教练身边就是跑到奥瑟教练面前求教指点，乖乖好学生的态度让羽生根本没办法去打断。好不容易训练结束了，金博洋直接拎起冰鞋就往外跑，速度堪比中/国学生下课冲向食堂。但是羽生去到餐厅后又并没有找到少年的身影，只能失望地戳着面前的草莓蛋糕。

费尔南德兹过来拍拍羽生的肩：“兄弟，怎么了？”

羽生无精打采地用叉子把蛋糕上的奶油涂到草莓上：“师兄，作为游走花丛多年的情场老手，我问你个问题。”

情场老手、人生导师哈维·费尔南德兹靠在椅背上，双手摊开很大方地表示：“嗯，问吧！”

“如果……”羽生犹豫地组织着措辞，又感觉怎么说都不对，“如果，一个你很喜欢的人，之前跟你还算挺亲近的，但是突然之间就躲着你了，看见你就特意离得远远的。这……代表着什么？”

目睹了全过程的费尔心想，你就差没把名字说出来了。但是身为了解真相的（自认为）并且拥有丰富恋爱经验的唯一人，还是几位当事人的大师兄，费尔认为自己身负很重要的责任去为自己的小师弟们提点一下。

“代表着，你们之间可能产生了误会了。”

羽生眨眨眼，连头上的呆毛都一脸困惑。

费尔循循善诱：“说不定，你在他面前做了什么，或者他突然知道了什么消息，对你产生了敌意之类的。”

敌意？羽生的心跳晃了晃，他不知道仅仅一个中午，能发生了什么会让金博洋那个善良温顺的孩子对自己产生这种看见就要跑的敌意的事。何况，与其说是敌意，他觉得更像是逃避，连一个眼神都不愿给自己的逃避。他能想到的唯一可能，就是午餐的时候，最后金博洋离开时那个令自己揪心的表情，但他却想不通这中间与逃避自己的关系。

羽生烦躁地用掌心把刘海往上猛捋，脸上的表情变得有些发狠，好像有什么呼之欲出了，又好像永远笼罩着一层剥也剥不开的纱。

正在纠结着，眼角余光瞥见一个熟悉的身影，一抬头就撞进一双清澈而慌乱的眼眸里。金博洋也是没料到羽生这么久还没离开餐厅，短暂的惊讶后掉头就跑。

“博洋！！！”

羽生一声呼喊吓得整个餐厅的人心脏都跟着猛震，一个两个望着声源处，但只来得及看到那位世界冠军冲出去的背影。

 

羽生从餐厅追出去，跑过各种走廊和曲里拐弯的楼梯，发现自己与金博洋的距离怎么都缩不短。羽生结弦再一次感叹，真不愧是开启四周跳时代的火星男孩，这脚力是有多可怕！他放弃了直来直往的追逐，直接抄了条近路，单手撑起从高高的围栏一个翻身跳下，在宿舍后边的小院子里把金博洋堵在了自己和围墙的中间。

金博洋吓了一跳，看着满头大汗，发丝凌乱地黏在前额，一边不住地喘着气一边走向自己的羽生，他脸上的表情让自己有些发憷。

羽生生气了，真正的怒火从哪儿来他也不懂，只觉得胸腔被焦躁的火焰熊熊燃烧。“博洋，为什么躲着我？”

“没、没有啊。”金博洋移开视线，很佩服自己这个时候还能睁着眼睛说瞎话。

“我做了什么，让博洋连看都不愿看我？”

金博洋低着头咬唇，攥着衣角的手用力地纠绞着。你什么都没做，是我的问题。难道要我跟你说因为自己对你产生了不正常的感情所以强迫自己离你远远的吗？

原本粉嫩无暇的嘴唇被尖锐的齿尖咬破，血丝沿着唇纹流下，像是忍着万般无奈万般痛苦。又来了，博洋为什么又露出那样的表情了？羽生的心像中午一样，再次被刺得生疼，仅仅一瞬间，满腔的火气被面前这个人的痛苦表情以夺取氧气的形式扑灭，剩下的是只想将人狠狠搂进怀里的心疼。

羽生情不自禁地往前走一步，立马被呵住：“别过来！”

“你……别过来……”伸出的制止的手在颤抖，声音也在颤抖，金博洋终于主动抬起头对上了羽生的目光，但那双眼睛里却是满满的乞求“请你别过来，很快就好，给我点时间，很快就……可以了。”等我把那些不堪的感情全部清除掉，就可以了……

 

风吹过庭院，剩下的只有耳边簌簌的树叶声，落寞而困惑。

羽生一个人坐在墙角，刘海遮住了他的眼，看不到表情，也看不到他内心的一点声音。

围观了全程的费尔南德兹这时才从旁边走出来，走到羽生面前，叹了口气：

“你是不是不知道boyang他喜欢的人是谁？”

 

TBC.


	4. 澄清谣言的小方法（四）

戈米沙的电话是在早上七点打过来的，彼时金博洋刚刚起床洗完澡，毛巾搭在头上，发丝滴滴答答地落着水，掠过身体打湿了床铺。他呆呆地坐在床上，一动不动，不知外界为何物。

一阵铃声打破了所有的静止，少年垂下的睫毛微微颤动。手机就在旁边，他却要摸索几下才能拿起来。一开口，声音都是模糊不清的沙哑。

“喂？”

那边没有立马说话，反而是顿住了。

“你哭啥？”

“什么哭啥，昨晚没睡好而已。”金博洋搓了搓鼻子。他没说谎，昨晚几乎一夜没睡，半梦半醒之间纷乱繁杂的情绪和画面捆绑着他让他透不过气。早上起来昏昏沉沉，整个身体都像灌了铅似的，他现在甚至不知道该怎么出门。但是这些他并不打算让其他人知道。“怎么，那边浪完了想来找你天总？”

戈米沙没好气：“你怎么跟羽生一模一样，开口就说我浪！”

金博洋身体猛地一震，原先强撑的轻松霎时土崩瓦解。他现在连听到那个人的名字都会呼吸停滞，所有预先构建起来的防线都会瞬间被毫不留情地击溃。强压下内心的波动，金博洋尽量让自己的声音保持平稳：“你到底有什么事？不说我挂了啊。”

“等下！等一下！”戈米沙赶紧制止他，“有事有事！就是那啥，那啥，听说你明天要跟你的女神们告白了？”

“哦，那个啊……”听到自己粉丝的名字，金博洋的身心稍微放松了一点，脸上露出浅浅的笑容，“是啊，你怎么知道？”

“你自己微博都放出来了，什么520有惊喜，敬请期待。不是表白是什么？”金博洋很喜欢和自己的粉丝们在网上打成一片，很多时候出什么特辑福利都会事先放个预告，让粉丝们怀着甜到发腻的期盼之情等待那一刻的到来。“对了，你知道我待在你的其中一个粉丝群里吧。”

“知道，我怀疑我的一堆表情包就是从你那里流出来的。”

“咳咳，这不是重点。”戈米沙心虚地连忙拉回正题，“我昨天在群里看到你的女神们聊天，关于你即将送出的520告白，她们别提多开心多兴奋了，但是聊着聊着又开始忧虑起来了。”

金博洋奇怪：“忧虑什么？”

“因为那不是真的啊，或者说，所谓的520告白只是对一直支持自己的粉丝的感谢之情吧。她们说，真正的520表白，天天会献给那个唯一的最爱的人，最真挚的心情和最深情的目光会留给那个独一无二在你心底无可取代的人，一想到你总有一天会有那么一个人那么一个场景，你的粉丝们就开始陷入无尽的矛盾状态里了，简直充满了女友粉的嫉妒和亲妈粉嫁女儿的心态啊，哈哈哈。”戈米沙自顾自地说着说着，半晌发现那边没有任何回应，“天总？”

过了许久，金博洋的声音才通过话筒传过来，低低的，带着明显的疲惫感：“……她们想多了，不可能的。”

戈米沙眉尖一挑，不出我所料，一听就知道，这两人果然发生了什么。他此时为这对互相暗恋多年却一个从不敢明确表露一个又毫无自觉的好友感到深深的心累，现在看样子，这边这个毫无自觉的家伙似乎又进入到了什么更糟糕的状态。但是他并没有义务作为传话人，解铃还须系铃人，两个人的感情问题终究还需要当事人亲自解决。他能做的，只是在适宜的时候，稍微拉松一下绳子。

戈米说：“你这话说的，怎么不可能？是不可能会有那个人，还是不可能对他表白？”

“天总，你有过初恋吗？你应该还是恋爱零经验吧。”戈米沙坏笑，然后在对面人反驳之前收住笑声，接着说道，“喜欢一个人并没有什么对错之分，你之所以喜欢他，无非就是被他身上的某些特质所吸引，能吸引到你，说明那是适合你的或者说你想要拥有的。人的一生，总会无可救药地爱上某个人，他们错过，在一起过，或者永远在一起，或者最后不得已分开。回忆起来，有幸福，也有遗憾，也可能会有后悔。”

“金博洋，我问你，如果后悔的话，你是选择因为错过而后悔，还是发现爱错了人而后悔？”

都不是，我怕我会因为自己的任性而让他陷入无法挽回的境地而后悔，为让他困扰而后悔，为让他对我产生厌恶而后悔。金博洋面无表情地垂着头，心情就像永远止不住滴落的水滴一样冰凉。他想，这样就很好了，保留彼此之间仅存的那一点普通朋友以及对手关系就可以了。

戈米沙叹了口气：“天总，其实没那么复杂，谈恋爱首先保证你喜欢他，他也喜欢你就好了。”

“他不喜欢我。”

“他不喜欢你？”戈米沙简直要被他气死了，默念几遍这孩子从小没啥特长就反射弧特长下次有机会揍几顿就好了，然后深呼口气，“你说得那么肯定，那你有观察过他看你的眼神吗？有注意过他对你做的事吗？有感受过他碰触你时候的温度吗？有思考过他对你说过的每一句话背后的意义吗？”全世界都吃遍你俩的狗粮了，羽生结弦&金博洋虐狗受害者联谊会都成立了，你居然跟我说他不喜欢你？你有没有问过我们手中的冰刀同不同意！

“如果没有，那就说明要么你不是真的喜欢他，要么就是你在逃避！”

“金博洋，我话放在这里了，不要把问题想得太过，也不要自以为是地把后路堵死了，你不想走，说不定那个人还想走呢。”

说完，也不等金博洋回答，直接就把电话挂了，然后猛灌一大杯水，一口气没跟上来差点没把自己噎死。咳咳，金博洋，我话都说到这份上了，你还是一意孤行的话，我就没法了！

羽生结弦，祝你好运！

 

早上九点半，蟋蟀俱乐部训练时间。

像往常一样，学员们都在根据自身情况进行练习。但是只要他们的感觉神经不受损，就能察觉到今天的冰场上方笼罩着一股可怕的低气压，甚至具象化成了浓滚滚的乌云，让所有人都亲身体验了一番什么叫“黑云压城城欲摧”。

黑气压的来源正以神挡杀神、佛挡杀佛的表情和气势练步法，每次转体都像一把锋利的刀一样劈开身边的空气，谁也不敢靠近他一米以内，连看都不敢看过去。

车俊焕冒着生命危险投去视线，正好羽生结弦转过头来，吓得他立马扭回来，因为太猛甚至能听到脖子某根筋被扭得响起尖锐的嗡一声。看见费尔南德兹滑过来赶紧一把拽住往场边拖。费尔南德兹诶诶诶地叫道：“轻点轻点轻点。”

“费尔师兄，羽生师兄发生了什么事？”

费尔南德兹转动着肩膀确保没被这个力气不是一般大的小师弟给拽脱臼了，一边望向不远处方圆两米都无人正以绝对冰上王者姿态滑行的羽生，淡淡然道：“我跟他说了。”

 

坐在墙根处的、这位历来都是坚不可摧、高贵如雪、坚韧如水的师弟，此时抬着头，那双清亮而深邃的眼眸透过凌乱的额发望着自己，难以置信到绝望的眼光仿佛能把自己穿破。他颤抖着双唇，只能发出最为简单的毫无意义的疑问词：

“什么？”

费尔觉得再说一遍简直对自己也是一种折磨，他弯下腰将手搭在羽生肩上，安慰性地拍了拍：“你没听错，boyang他，喜欢梅德韦杰娃。甚至……”他表示难过地哽咽了一下，“甚至，后天他就要告白了。”

最后，费尔实在不忍心看自己师弟脸上的表情，说完转头长叹了口气，就离开了。

 

他看到羽生被金博洋拒绝后那么难受的样子，放弃了看戏的旁观心态。这不是与自己毫无关系的八点档，而是就发生在自己身边的深深牵扯着可爱的师弟师妹未来的世纪难题，有必要至少让其中一人了解整段关系的真相，而不是所有当事人都被蒙在鼓里，一味地单向循环是没有尽头的。但费尔发现，事情不仅没有往好的方向发展，反而好像……更糟了。现如今，那三个一人一个角落，互不交流，各怀心事，在整个冰场形成了令人窒息的三角结界。

再这样下去，估计明天就没人敢来了。自认为肩负着拯救TCC全体人员的使命的费尔南德兹，立马想了一个好（馊）主意。他三两下就给其他学员都发了条信息：今晚咱们聚会泡吧！

没有什么是泡吧解决不了的。如果有，那就泡一晚上。

这个邀请很快就遭到了三位主角中其中两名的拒绝。金博洋委婉地谢邀，说自己虽然看上去很潮但内在还是吃儿童套餐的类型，不会泡吧。费尔南德兹和车俊焕对视一眼，又一人一边揽上了金博洋的肩膀，开始了两双水汪汪的大眼攻势，原本性格就比较内向温顺的少年根本招架不住，没两分钟就妥协了。

相比之下，另一位就比较难缠了，羽生毫不客气地回了一条：不喝酒，不想出门，不去。语气果断，狠绝无情。

费尔南德兹挑眉看着自己师弟单脚点冰靠在场边散发着魔界气场的身姿，也不急，过了一会儿才又发过去：没事，boyang和梅娃去就行了。到时候我们给他俩灌酒，不用等明天，今晚就把事情给办了。

羽生结弦抬头，正好看到远处费尔南德兹对他晃了晃手机，脸上的表情不知有多得意。

 

哈维，算你狠！

TBC.


	5. 澄清谣言的小方法（五）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *太久没更了，所以本章更新7000+。越发觉得，我这不是写文，根本就是在洒狗血。  
> *我不知道bo叔家怎样的，根据剧情私设个带花园和泳池的宅子。

原本应该是开怀畅饮、乐不思蜀的酒吧之夜，最后却因为整个TCC没几个成年人而遗憾取消。费尔南德兹很是苦恼地数着人数，他需要一些人作为掩护，然而俱乐部里都是还没长开的天真小可爱们，可以去的除了那三人就只有自己和杰森布朗了。

于是再三考虑，最终只能把酒吧聚餐改为家庭聚餐——地点就在奥瑟的大宅子里。

这可把奥瑟愁秃了，整个俱乐部光花滑的学员就一堆，哪怕除去（真）有事不能来的，和（找个借口）说自己有事不能（敢）来的，最后赴约的也有十多个，这些崽子平时在俱乐部都能差点把冰场拆了，这次到自己家里来，会不会第二天就得搬家啊？

“放心吧教练，我作为大弟子，会负责看好他们的。”费尔南德兹拍了拍奥瑟的肩，用卡姿兰大眼睛飞了个wink保证道。

这下奥瑟更愁了。

 

不过出乎意料的是，聚会现场并没有人皮得上房揭瓦下地凿坑，反而都在小心谨慎，时刻注意着恐怖大三角的情况，生怕一个不小心就踩到雷区。不过还好，那三人似乎有意互相避开，一直都没什么交流，各安各事，其他人暂且松了一口气。

因为人多，聚餐采用露天烧烤形式。大家都手忙脚乱地搬东西，搭架子，摆放桌子和餐具，上上下下，里里外外，忙得不可开交，又欢乐又雀跃。期间有两名小屁孩差点把花园里的花给揪下来当装饰，被奥瑟尖叫着拦住了。

待采购的学员把食物带回来时，杰森布朗甚至兴奋得带其他人宛如海草般扭动起来。他负责清点，扭完便一边翻找着袋子一边对数，突然“噢哟”一声，抬起头问道：“Boyang，你喜欢吃什么？这边的食物你都还吃得惯吧？”

正在帮忙摆盘子的金博洋愣了一下，随即心里暖暖的：自己加入TCC的时间最晚，本身也不是西方人，所以杰森还特意留心了一下自己的饮食问题。他不好意思地挠了挠脸颊道：“吃得惯！只要有肉我都可以。”

“那就好。”美国甜心哈哈笑道，“你身材那么苗条还真看不出来是肉食主义者呢。” 金博洋有些不服气地想捋起袖子证明自己的肱二头肌还是很有存在感的，周围看客纷纷偷笑出声。

费尔南德兹也笑：“说起来，yuzu刚来的时候也是吃不惯这里的食物，不过后来也慢慢变好了。你们两国家的饮食习惯应该都差不多，是吧，yuzu，boyang？”

此话一出，这下谁都笑不出来了。众人先是用目光谴责作死的费尔南德兹，随后一脸惊恐地望向羽生结弦和金博洋……尤其是羽生！

原本正慢吞吞地整理着餐桌上的花饰的羽生慵懒地歪着头，听到费尔南德兹的问话，不紧不慢地嘴角向上弯了弯，那笑意看着比他手中的玫瑰还要美艳扎人：“嗯，是吧……中国的美食，挺不错的。”

背对着他的金博洋手上动作一顿，原本甜甜的笑容也尴尬地停在嘴边，半晌，他僵硬地点了点头，干巴巴地说：“日本的食物……也，也很好吃。”

两人的话里听不出半点真诚的赞美，与其说是互相客套，倒不如说只是敷衍了事，并且还带着浓浓的相互隔绝的意味。

众人吞了吞口水，头也不回地干自己的事去了。只有费尔南德兹一脸深沉地摩挲着胡渣子，看上去还挺严重的啊，这样下去不行，得快点儿。

 

傍晚时分，云霞渐翳，等天边只剩最后一点余光挂在云端上时，花园里的肉香终于四溢。

金博洋眼巴巴地看着烤炉上油光滑亮的鸡翅串烧，翻过来又刷了一层酱汁，汁水挂在烤成褐色的皮和鲜嫩的里肉上滋滋冒泡，那香味一腾起，他的口水都快流下来了。

不止他自己，其他人也馋得要命。梅娃噌噌噌地蹭过来，她已经蹭了好几个烤架了，俄罗斯少女眨了眨原本就又大又晶亮的眼睛，谴责道：“这次聚餐简直恶魔！这不是诱惑我坠入地狱吗？”说完上下扫视了一下金博洋，眼里面写满了羡慕嫉妒差不多快有恨了，“你是怎么做到怎么吃都不胖的啊？吃完这次烧烤回去第二天你会长肉吗？”

金博洋笑了笑，对着人家女孩子他也不好意思像平时那样嘚瑟地直接说“我天生就是吃不胖”，于是他尽量选了一个委婉的说法：“我这体质也不知道为啥，原本好不容易增了点肌，一有什么风吹草动就没了。”

梅娃好奇：“什么风吹草动？”

“呃……”金博洋挠了挠头，他也不知道该怎么解释，“大概就是，比如说训练量突增得太严重啊，心情低落啊……之类的吧？”边说边把手上烤好的鸡翅一只一只地捋下来放到盘子里装好。

“那……”梅娃突然眯了眯眼，凑近了点意有所指似的问道，“你最近心情好吗？”

金博洋愣了一下，结结巴巴地：“好、好呀，为什么不好？”

旁边蹭过来偷偷拿了一只烤翅的某位TCC小学员翻了个白眼：好个P，这就是所谓的睁着眼睛说瞎话吧？边摇摇头边动作豪放地撕下一片香喷喷的鸡肉，嚼得津津有味：别说，烤得那个妙啊，味道正好！

梅娃继续盯着金博洋看，把金博洋盯得心毛毛的。他不知道为什么这位姑娘从昨天起就一直缠着自己问些看似很正常实则根本不正常的问题，表面看无非是八卦八卦，或者担心自己，但那神态那语气总有种让他心里发虚的感觉，到底是自己过于敏感了，还是梅娃真的别有企图？

而且姑娘你难道不先担心担心自己那已经被传得满天飞的绯闻吗？

一想到这里，金博洋心底就不由得又泛上了一层微微的酸浪。他撇了撇嘴，拿过手边的牛奶喝了一口，妄想用甜味压下那股他不想承认的酸涩。就听梅娃又问了一句：

“你是不是喜欢羽生结弦啊？”

 

“噗！！！”

金博洋和吃鸡的那位小学员同时喷了出来，只是一个喷的是牛奶一个喷的是碎肉。

动静大得把其他人都吓到了，纷纷望过来——只见金博洋低着头狼狈不堪地捂着嘴巴咳嗽，而那位小学员则张大了嘴巴，一脸震惊得仿佛刚听到了俄罗斯冰协宣布下赛季亚普要在世锦赛上双人滑一样。

搞得所有人都一脸狐疑。

只有羽生脸色淡淡的，视线在金博洋红透了的耳尖和面颊间逡巡了两秒，然后定在了他看向梅娃的目光中。中国青年一脸讶异，眼里似乎藏着些说不清道不明的情愫，然后带着一丝羞赧再次低下了头，这反应倒是惹得梅娃一脸了然地笑了起来。

羽生有些烦躁地甩着手上的烧烤签。

偏偏这时候费尔南德兹还要凑过来看热闹：“哟，瞧boyang的脸都红成什么样了。” 羽生冷冷地瞥了他一眼，将烤好了的串烧怼到他嘴边：“看你那么闲，吃吧。”

西班牙人对于番茄总是有一番别样的热爱，作为正宗的西班牙人，费尔南德兹在看见羽生手上那串涂满白色不明酱汁的番茄烤蛋后，默默地选择了捂住嘴巴离开。

 

“大家要不要玩游戏？”

烧烤渐入尾声的时候，不知道谁高声说了一句。

人吃饱喝足后总会喜欢搞事，血液从大脑流到胃里，导致他们几乎忘记了原本的小心翼翼和胆战心惊，一开始还想着早点吃完早点逃离这战场，现在只觉得爽就完事了，于是纷纷举手应和道说好！

梅娃不知从哪儿掏了一盒扑克牌出来，脸颊红红地，嘿嘿一笑：“不如玩国王游戏吧！”

深谙日本文化的俄罗斯少女之前就在俱乐部里宣扬过一番这个游戏，还拉着不少人玩，参与过的个个都说不仅轻松，还很好玩，更重要的是够刺激，超级刺激！与其他充满规矩、老是烧脑还只一个劲重复单调的普通游戏相比，国王游戏实在太适合现在这帮仿佛喝了“假酒”上脑的人了。

Tracy笑呵呵地看着他们，奥瑟扶额，警告了一句：“玩可以，不许拆房子啊。”他还记得上次，被命令的三个人差点把冰场的一角给凿秃了。

与此同时，费尔南德兹脑中一个闪光，眼睛一亮，用胳膊肘戳了一下车俊焕：“Jun，这真是个好机会啊！”

“啊？”车俊焕歪头看他，突然有点不好的预感，“什么好机会？”

费尔南德兹笑而不语，用和梅娃同款不怀好意的笑容看着前方一人一边的羽生结弦和金博洋的背影。正在啃着一个烤玉米棒的金博洋顿时一个寒颤，像只受惊的兔子一样抖了抖。

 

桌子上放着十四张牌，洗过之后，参与者一人上去抽了一张。抽完，所有人都面面相觑，那意思——你们谁是国王？

小果果默默地转过手上的扑克，上边赫然一只小丑：“我。”

果果倒是第一次玩这种游戏，也是没想到第一轮自己就成为了“国王”，抬头看了一圈神色各异地盯着自己的前辈们，有些不知道该怎么做。费尔南德兹对他眨了眨眼，鼓励道：“放开些，怎么刺激怎么来。”

于是果果低头想了一下，几秒后抬起那张仍然没什么表情的小脸，说：“那就请2号和3号原地跳四周接四周吧。”

“……”

众人瞬间无语凝噎，眼神死亡——小老弟，你怎么回事？跳四周跳疯魔了？先不说在场的就没几个人有冰上四周，现在你还想着让我们陆地四周接四周？你咋不直接要我们原地上天呢？

“不，不是这种刺激法。”费尔南德兹摆摆手，“说一下实际点的啊，比如说亲亲啊，抱抱啊，摸摸啊之类的……嗷！”话没说完就被奥瑟呼了一巴掌，别教坏小孩子。

果果眨了眨眼，似懂非懂：“那……那9号亲一下3号？”

“喔！这个可以有！”费尔南德兹欢呼了一声，亮出手上的纸牌，兴奋地左右看看，“我是3号！9号是哪位小可爱？”

其他人低头看了一下自己的扑克，摇摇头，没出声。三秒后，终于有一个人缓缓地把自己的扑克牌给转了过来，待众人看清到底是谁后，都有些讶异地一愣——羽生结弦。

费尔南德兹也是没料到，张着嘴僵在那里，再次眼神死亡，卧槽，最糟糕的人选！

羽生倒是无所谓，看了两眼纸牌上气势凛然的黑桃9，挑眉笑了起来，很是爽快地站起身走向费尔南德兹：“师兄，要亲亲是吗？”

费尔南德兹脑门冒汗：“呃……我……”

因为费尔南德兹是坐着的，羽生走到他面前后，轻轻地将手搭上费尔的双肩，居高临下地对他露出美丽的笑容，黑珍珠似的眼睛在逆光下更为精亮深邃，明明那么的好看，却把费尔南德兹看得毛骨悚然。羽生微微俯身：“师兄你想亲哪里呢？额头？脸颊？还是……？”

“脸颊！脸颊就行了！脸颊！”费尔南德兹差点就一把推开他跳起来逃跑！他太熟悉这个表情了，这小子绝对是在积攒怒气报复！可是你搞错对象了吧，我是无辜的！

费尔南德兹也不知怎的条件反射地就瞟了一眼金博洋的方向，就看见此时的中国青年也不再啃手上那根烤得半焦的玉米棒了，而是握着一杯橙汁，坐在那里一动也不动，直直地看向这边。同样是逆光，金博洋身后的灯光似乎更加灼眼，淹没了他大部分的轮廓，这让费尔南德兹根本没法看清他的表情。但西班牙男人莫名就觉得，金博洋此时周身的气压很低，低得可怕……

背脊一阵发凉。

费尔南德兹一时间有些混乱，脑海里似乎有什么之前没想到的呼之欲出，然而还不等他理清，就感受到左边脸上一道温热压了下来——费尔南德兹一惊，然后意识到那并不是嘴唇，只是嘴角擦过，看样子他这位师弟再不爽也是知道分寸的，这最多也就是个贴面礼而已。

费尔南德兹正要松一口气，就听“哗啦”一声炸响……

刚还沉浸在“羽生真的亲下去了！”这一场景中的众人被这道突如其来的清脆声吓了一大跳，纷纷转头过去看声源处，就见刚刚还好好待在金博洋手上的那杯果汁已经惨遭“碎尸万段”，剩下的液体和玻璃碎片在他脚边洒了一地，而本人却一副茫然的样子呆愣着，似乎还没回过神来……

“啊！抱歉，我，我手太滑了，没拿稳就……”两秒后终于反应过来的金博洋慌慌张张地道歉，一边说着一边就要蹲下身去捡，就听羽生一声呵斥：“停下！”

众人再次被吓了一跳，只见羽生一路走过来一路冷声责备金博洋：“直接就拿手去捡玻璃碎片，你是脑子坏掉了吗？”那神色那话语里的怒气根本毫无遮掩，而怒气直指的对象金博洋更是被他吓到了，手僵在那里，蹲也不是，站也不是。虽然他不是第一次见识到羽生的毒舌了，但倒是第一次这么直面他的愤怒，之前的尴尬此时已经完全变成了害怕和不知所措。

羽生走到他面前后，倒是也意识到刚才的反应有些激动了。原本想着暂时先回避金博洋，无论他做什么，无论自己心情怎么样，都忍住，不再去理会，总不能老让这些事一直干扰自己。可谁想到这傻小子居然傻成这样！只要是有点常识的有谁会直接去手抓玻璃碎片啊？这小傻瓜脑子卡带了吗？

他冷静下来后，伸出手去拽着金博洋的胳膊一把将人往旁边拉开，瞪他：“这种时候明智的应该有多远离多远吧，你这样空手去捡，要是扎破手了怎么办？破伤风了怎么办？只要有一点伤都会影响正常生活和训练，你也不希望的吧？”

金博洋愣了一下，这时候倒是不记得要躲了，被偶像兼暗恋对象叨叨叨得乖乖地低声道歉：“我……对不起，我错了，下次不敢了。”

梅娃早早就从屋里拿了扫把和簸箕出来，听着这俩的对话翻了个白眼，心里一边吐槽一边正要将玻璃扫进去，就被金博洋抢过来：“那什么，我来扫就好。”

梅娃没拒绝，只是挑了一下眉，就背着手站到旁边去了，然后用审视的目光在羽生和金博洋中间扫来扫去，最后摇了摇头——啧，男人真麻烦。

同样对这俩关系投以瞩目和神思的，还有费尔南德兹和车俊焕。费尔南德兹习惯性地摸着自己下巴上的胡渣子，眼睛看着那两名风暴中心的小师弟，脑袋里却跟只差一阵微风吹散雾气就能显山露水似的，心思转来转去，有些郁闷，总觉得……哪里不对劲，不，准确来说，很快就要对劲了……可是好像还差一点，是什么呢？到底是什么呢？明明刚才一闪而过了，这时候怎么就想不起来了呢？

车俊焕的烦恼和费尔南德兹有点像，他现在有点在意金博洋的反应：刚刚羽生师兄亲哈维师兄的时候——是亲吧？他在背后看好像就是亲呢——博洋前辈就站在他旁边，他当时不知怎的就下意识看向了博洋前辈，结果真真切切地被吓了一大跳。他好像，还从没见过博洋前辈那样的表情呢，好阴沉好可怕啊，杀气腾腾的，但是又和比赛时的严肃凛然不同，比赛时的杀气是激流勇进的拼搏，是不会灭的，但当时的杀气还带着一点忧伤，给他一种下一秒就会碎掉的感觉……没想到下一秒还真的碎了，虽说碎的是玻璃杯……

为什么会这样呢？这样的表情，联系了一下费尔南德兹告诉他的信息，这种反应好像有点不符合逻辑啊？

而其他人跟背景板似的左看看右看看，明智地把自己当做不存在。

 

“好了，继续吧！”

打扫完后，达乐曼拍了拍手，示意众人继续游戏。羽生看了一眼金博洋，然后不动声色地又回到了最原先的位置，两人的距离重新拉开。而金博洋则是再渴也不敢再喝东西了，乖乖地坐在椅子上。

之后的三轮游戏倒是很平静，无论是国王还是被命令的人，既不关羽生的事，也不关金博洋的事，两人都只作为旁观者看着热闹，时不时凑上去开个玩笑。尺度在可以接受范围内尽情扩张着，所有人都玩得很开心，气氛终于进入了最安然无恙的轻松快乐。正当所有人再次卸下包袱，进入无防备状态时，第五轮开始了。

这次的“国王”是美国甜心。杰森布朗显然开心得很，举着扑克“哟呵”个不停。

“之前都是两个人呢，这次可不可以命令三个人啊？”美国甜心喝了一口莫吉托，咂咂嘴笑道。其他人拍手：“可以可以！”

“那……”杰森布朗嘿嘿笑道，“那就请1号2号3号跳个舞吧……嗝！”

原本这是一个没有任何尺度的、最多也就是R3级别的“命令'，除了人数以外都极其平淡，因此大家脸上的笑容不仅安然而且十分平静，十分标准的已经处于太平盛世的表情——直到1号2号3号站了出来……

羽生结弦，金博洋，以及梅德韦杰娃。

全场瞬间仿佛见到了鬼。

费尔南德兹倒抽了一口冷气，第一反应就是：“你们没看错数字吧？”然后得到了三人同样鄙视的眼神。

梅娃表现是最大方的，左右看了看，朝两人招手道：“来？”羽生和金博洋也不是小气的人，这时候再因私人感情闹别扭就很丢脸了，他俩对视了一眼，没有说话，都握住了梅娃的手。

婉转又不失热烈的音乐声一起，众人也不再去注意这其中暗藏的危机了，只是感叹：不愧是花样滑冰世界里现役一线的男女单，这音乐展现力和艺术表现力真不是盖的。羽生结弦就不用说了，惊为天人，那天生对于音乐的领悟能力和肢体表演简直好得让人羡慕嫉妒到极点却又无可奈何，梅娃原先的表演功力也是不错的，金博洋也是一直在进步中，而这两人在经过TCC的专业打磨后更是突飞猛进。金博洋之前的表演是公认的短板，能够由内而外展现出来的也更多是活泼灵动的喜剧派或摇滚式的曲目，此时却难得地能够将优雅传统的舞曲淋漓展现到每一个动作。

三人几乎是相互引导、相互牵连的，舞步如行云，辗转如流水，随着音乐一路舞到了泳池边。

此时夜幕已经完全降临，泳池本该是漆黑一片，却因今晚明亮的花园而呈现出一种深郁的湛蓝色，清凉的月色和池边一盏又一盏的灯光倒映其中，一阵轻风拂过，水波荡漾，冲碎了光点，变得波光粼粼，仿佛整个泳池都是由“海洋之心”幻化而成。三人旋转而至，倒影在水里又是另一出舞剧。

金博洋将梅娃往前一送，送到羽生面前。羽生抬手接过，眉眼低垂，敛起了所有的光彩，让人看不清里边是什么样的情态，金博洋凝视他半晌，正半出神中，又见梅娃再次转身至自己面前，便慌忙揽住她腰身，不知怎的，那一刻竟鬼使神差地抬起头来，正正对上羽生望向自己的双眸，那神色让自己呼吸一滞。

他弄不清楚，只是跳一曲舞，到底是羽生入戏太深，还是自己入戏太深？

音乐还在激扬，三人之间却蔓延着一种诡异的气氛。

而旁边的围观群众更是不敢发出半点声音，他们没想到，看一支舞蹈，竟看出一段故事来。瞧，多大的一出好戏啊。

 

待这段舞进入尾声时，不知是真的太过于投入，还是有人愣了神，当然更主要的原因是池边水渍未干，梅娃一个收脚没收好，竟一打滑失去了平衡，整个人就往池里倒去，眼看着就要栽进水里……

“啊！”所有人都惊呼出声。

离梅娃最近的羽生和金博洋也惊了一下，条件反射地都伸出了手去想要抓住她胳膊，却在0.1秒后又双双顿住了。

我有什么资格去救她？

该去救她的应该是博洋（羽生）吧。

就因为这一刹那的奇葩念头而同时停住动作的两人，下一秒只听到了“哗啦”一声，水花四溅，梅娃最终结结实实地栽了进去。等水珠都飞到脸上，把人浇醒了，这才双双跳进水里去捞人。

跑过来的众人纷纷啧啧惊奇，之前脑补了一堆爱恨情缠你争我抢依依惜别，谁能想到最后结局居然是男一男二眼睁睁地看着女主掉进水里？果然好一出大戏啊。

跟在后头的奥瑟看上去倒是没那么着急，反而自言自语道：“嗯，好像可以考虑用在商演上……”“想都别想！”Trcay果断拍醒他。

梅娃虽然掉水里了，但好在没受什么伤，也幸亏不是寒冬腊月，不然可要被冻坏了。姑娘从水里被人拉上来时甚是狼狈，浑身湿透，哗啦啦地落着水，发丝紧贴，形象全无，达乐曼见她上来了赶紧把毛毯迎上去，梅娃一头就钻进去紧紧裹住，一边哆嗦一边还在不住地咳嗽，看上去被呛得不轻。

杰森布朗给她递上一杯热牛奶，有些抱歉，要不是他的这要求梅娃也不会落水了。

梅娃摇了摇头：“咳咳，不关你事，是我咳咳咳，不小心，而且比起这个……” 梅娃脸上突然浮起一丝怒气，她猛地转头到处找人，此时此刻她非常想指着羽生结弦和金博洋的鼻子跳起来骂：你俩怎么回事啊！别以为我没看到，你俩伸手了！绝对伸手了！为什么都伸出来了还会停住？那是正常人干的事吗！

人影憧憧，梅娃在关心自己的小伙伴中探头探脑拨来拨去，咬牙切齿地好不容易找到了那两个人，却发现那俩一人裹着一条毯子站在两旁，面色凝重冷峻，见到自己，都正要上来说话，却在见到对方同样的动作后又是一顿，双双撇开头去。

梅娃嘴角抽了抽，刚刚想骂的也骂不出口了，千言万语只汇成了一句话：MD，死给！

 

TBC.


End file.
